Say, Lemon Zest, What Do You Want For Christmas?
by ZoomFlare
Summary: Sugarcoat knew what just to give Lemon Zest this special time of the year. A gift she would surely love, but when her other three friends had the same gifts, conflict ensued; after all, friendship is magic.


Sugarcoat filled with confidence as she heard the beep of the scanner scanning her gift to Lemon Zest. How could she not? She knew she had the best gift for Lemon Zest; she did see her wish list on Facebook. She bought the number one on her list: Beats by Coloratura. Sure, it cost her more than she expected, but if it helped Lemon Zest get the best out of her birthday, then it was worth it. She then remembered Lemon Zest's outburst back then.

* * *

After the Friendship Games, Twilight Sparkle opted to change schools to their rival, Canterlot High School. Most of them understood her decision; they weren't exactly the best of friends and Crystal Prep wasn't exactly a sanctuary of friendship. Lemon Zest cried when Dean Cadence had announced the news as they were riding the bus on the way back to Crystal Prep. Most of them hung their heads, knowing it was partly their fault for leaving. They understood Twilight's decision.

Except Lemon Zest. She cried loudly in her seat.

"What!? Why!?"

It was astounding and even more confusing to see Lemon Zest cry due to Twilight leaving Crystal Prep. During the bus ride, all of them thought she was overreacting which is usual for her, but the bus ride took ten minutes to reach the city and she was still crying as if one of them had to go to another country.

Sugarcoat was the smartest one among them (or so she had assumed), and she couldn't understand why Lemon cried the way she did.

"Lemon Zest, you barely even knew Twilight Sparkle," Sugarcoat said.

"That's what you think! She's one of the nicest people I know!" Lemon said weakly as she choked on her sobs.

"Uh huh," Sugarcoat blankly responded. "Do tell me of an instance where she was nice to you."

Lemon Zest sniffled loudly. "Well, there was that one time she gave me her sandwich. That was so nice of her."

"And?"

"It was delicious!" Lemon Zest proceeded to cry at the memory.

Sugarcoat felt like facepalming at Lemon Zest during that moment, but it might just push her to cry even more so she stopped herself.

* * *

While Lemon Zest wasn't that sad anymore, Sugarcoat wanted to make sure she was happy. That, and a way to strengthen the bonds of friendships she had.

It weirded her to be friendly to anyone, but after the Friendship Games, she and her friends saw how different they were when it came to handling relationships, and then they realized perhaps they were a bit on the wrong side. Well, not a bit; a lot actually. Sugarcoat knew Crystal Prep had to start somewhere, and she decided it would be with her and her friends.

Sugarcoat took the gift-wrapped box and went out of the music store. She had it pre-ordered ever since Lemon Zest posted her wishlist online, so when Lemon Zest's birthday came, she just had to pick the item.

Sugarcoat had a plan for Lemon Zest's birthday; first, she had divided the wishlist from Facebook to her other friends. Then, Sugarcoat and the others would take her to the movie premiere showing of Daring Do: Return of The Adventurer, and then would go to Lemon Zest's house for the Christmas/birthday party.

Sugarcoat glanced at her watch and saw it was still early. She was always ten minutes before the meeting.

The movie house was crowded; many people were excited about the famous adventurer's latest film. The line for tickets was almost outrageous as it almost reached the entrance doors. Sugarcoat was not appalled by this since she had also bought the tickets online. Yes, everything was going according to plan.

Sugarcoat walked past the lines and went to the tables where she found Indigo Zap already waiting as she sat with her legs resting on the table. It was surprising for Sugarcoat since Indigo was usually late.

"You're here early. That's unusual for you."

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna disappoint our birthday Christmas tree."

"Tree?"

"Her green hair? Makes her look like a tree."

Sugarcoat wanted to tell her otherwise, but decided not to.

"How long have you been waiting here?"

"Not much."

Sugarcoat observed her smug face; she knew she was lying. It was obvious; a number of candy wrappers scattered on the table and even a two bottles of Pepsi, one empty and the other opened but not consumed, clearly stated she had been waiting for an hour.

"You were here for probably an hou-"

"Guess what I got for Lemon Head!?" Indigo Zap lifted a wrapped box from the floor and placed it onto the table.

"Doesn't matter. I got her the best gift." Sugarcoat didn't want to gloat, but knowing she had the best gift, there was no helping it.

"Really now? 'Cause mine's only the number one item on her wishlist!"

Sugarcoat froze at her words.

"I know; pretty amazing, aren't I? I only give the best in everything. Those headphones were pretty expensive."

"Let me guess; it's the Beats by Coloratura?"

"You know it!"

"Indigo, I got her the same gift."

It was Indigo's turn to look surprised. "You're kidding, right?"

"I messaged everyone that I'm getting her the number one on the list; didn't you read it?"

"Nah, I don't really open my Facebook."

"I texted you too."

"Oh. Well, I didn't get anything."

"Dearies, good afternoon."

Sugarcoat and Indigo looked at the newcomer: Sunny Flare who held a present covered in both Christmas and birthday wrapping.

"Comparing gifts even though they aren't yours? Simply childish, I must say." Sunny took a seat next to Indigo. "My, whoever ate here made quite a mess. Disgusting."

"You're welcome?" Indigo said with annoyance. "As I was saying, I bought Lemon Head the best present she could ever get and Sugarcoat here copied me."

"Oh girls, I know you think you have the best one, but I have gotten her the Beats-"

"by Coloratura," Sugarcoat and Indigo finished in unison.

"What?"

Sugarcoat facepalmed. "This is why you should read my messages."

"What messages?" Sunny took out her phone. "Also, my dad bought me a new phone! Latest and whatnot. Dad really knows what I want."

"So what?" Indigo looked unamused. "You don't even play games on it. All you do is your selfies."

"Who's taking a selfie!?" An excited voice mused.

The girls looked at Sour Sweet, whose face turned, well, sour. "Selfies are the worst."

"You just don't know how to take one." Sunny took a photo and started to add filter effects on it with her new phone. "I simply look divine."

"The Divine Comedy, yeah." Indigo laughed at her own joke.

Sugarcoat examined the box Sour Sweet carried and compared it at the boxes gathered on their table. By its size, she already knew; it was the same present.

"Beats by Coloratura," Sugarcoat stated as she stared at Sour Sweet's present on her hands.

"Wait, what? You knew?"

"Why aren't you guys reading my messages!?" Sugarcoat said with a raised tone.

"Hey, presents are all about surprises so why am I telling you guys what I'm getting Lemon Head?"

"Dearie, I have a new number and I'm avoiding Facebook as of now. Too many people wanting to chat and friend requests."

"Oh, I would have read all of your messages!" Sour Sweet said nicely. "If only my phone worked!" she said sourly.

Sugarcoat felt like slapping herself since facepalming seemed to have lost its effect on her. Looking at them made her head hurt. _There has to be a way to fix this!_

"So we all have the same gifts." Sugarcoat placed her hands on her waist. "Some of us will have to change presents."

"Not me!" Indigo snapped. "I worked hard for this gift!"

"Just get a refund and buy something else," Sugarcoat said.

"Uh, I can't do that."

"And why is that?" Sunny asked.

"It's, um, slightly used..." Indigo looked away as she said that.

"Ha!" Sunny mused. "If that's the best you can get her, then clearly you should change your gift."

"Hey! I worked hard to get this thing, even if it's not brand new. Also, you can't refund things like mine, so there."

"Well, I can't refund either." Sunny thought of placing her present on the table, but decided not to. "Dad will be mad if I make a refund. I already asked too much of him."

"Wait, are you guys saying some of us have the same gifts?" Sour Sweet wondered loudly.

Sugarcoat couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was a nightmare before Christmas.

"Booya!" Lemon Zest screamed from under the desk, and that made Sugarcoat raise her shoulders. Lemon Zest came out of hiding and stood straight as she laughed. "You should've seen your faces!"

Sugarcoat panicked in her head, though she appeared calm.

"You guys seen the line? It's huge!" Lemon said, throwing her arms in the air.

Sugarcoat wanted to correct her by saying the line was long, not huge, but decided not to.

"So, how early were you guys up for the tickets? Morning? 'Cause from what I see, we won't getting any if we line up now."

"No need for that," Sugarcoat stated. "I already got our tickets online."

"Awesome!" Lemon exclaimed. "Though it'd be interesting to buy tickets in a line like this."

"Spare me the torture, Lemon Zest," Sunny said as she rolled her eyes. "No one in their right mind would wait in a line just for a movie."

"Yeah, whatever!" Lemon looked at what each of her friends had for her. "Huh, each of you guys has the same box size for my presents."

The other four fidgeted at what she said.

Come on, dudes!" Lemon Zest jumped into the movie entrance. "Don't wanna miss the trailers now, don't we?"

"Go ahead, Lemon Zest," Sugarcoat said. "We'll just get popcorn and drinks."

"Wait, all of you are getting popcorn?"

"Uh, yeah!" Indigo answered and stood up. "You know the popcorn in movie theaters; expensive as heck!"

"Oh. Are you buying outside the theater?

"Yes, now do go on and save us seats, dearie," Sunny said as she pushed Lemon to the movie entrance.

"Get me cheese popcorn and Mountain Dew!" Lemon screamed as she got into the movie.

With Lemon Zest away, the girls started to glare at each other.

"For your information, I think I'm the one who should give her the headphones," Sunny stated. "I'm pretty sure that all know that."

"Well, of course, you do!" Sour Sweet said sweetly. "I'm the one giving her that present!"

"Hey! I got here first so I get to give the headphones!" Indigo slammed her knuckle into the table.

"If we're going with your logic, we might as well quit school," Sugarcoat commented.

And it went on and on. The four angrily argued on who should give Lemon Zest the expensive headphone. Soon, it led to a fest of insults, calling each other names and mocking each other.

 _Can't this day get any worse!?_

Sugarcoat then looked at her watch and saw thirty minutes had already passed. Sugarcoat was about to call Indigo a moron, but then she saw Lemon Zest, standing and watching their fiasco, her face covered in confusion, then anger.

* * *

Sugarcoat sat on her bed, hugging her knees and her chin on top of it. She wanted to go back to her computer, doing her daily routine of online debate forums and maybe a bit of roleplay, a small guilty pleasure of hers. Unfortunately, she couldn't feel her usual excitement; only the recent memory of Lemon's anger occupied her mind and it relentlessly replayed inside her head.

 _What kind of friends are you!?_

 _Don't bother showing up at my house. You'll only make my birthday worse._

The words rang through her head, and it felt painful. Sugarcoat felt heavy, in body and soul. She had hurt her friend, and on top of that, on her birthday. Worst of all, her friends were fighting, and now she felt like crying.

 _What kind of a leader am I if I can't even be one?_

It took an hour before she moved from her position. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face, but before she did, she saw their class photo. It was a two-year-old photo, and they all looked younger and vastly different from the present. Lemon Zest, in the photo, had twin tails that looked haphazardly done. Indigo Zap had a crew cut, and she almost looked like a boy. Sunny Flare had longer hair that reached her shoulders and didn't have to make up. Sour Sweet had her hair down. Even Twilight Sparkle was there, and, like Lemon, had her hair in a haphazard bun.

They weren't close back then and barely knew each other. When Friendship Games trials came, they were all selected. No volunteers, just grades and performance evaluations. It was then that they finally met. They had a rocky start, with each of them getting on each other's nerves as they strived to be better than the other.

After Friendship Games, Sugarcoat decided that they can be better. No, they will be better, as friends.

She took off the photo from the wall. She looked at her friends and asked herself; do I really need them? They're rude, obnoxious, loud, annoying, and most of the time, bothersome. Why do I even hang out with these people? The only logical answer was to stop hanging out with these people. Problem solved.

Sugarcoat knew she can't just do that; her mind said yes, but her heart? Her heart. She never believed in things like relying on gut feeling or emotion. It was a baseless and unreliable source of information. They are the cause of hasty decisions leading to uncertainty.

Yet, her heart clearly spoke louder than her mind, and it was saying that it wanted them back.

Sugarcoat had decided to listen to her heart. As corny as that sounded.

* * *

"Indigo! Indigo, are you there!?" Sugarcoat called as she knocked on Indigo's apartment door. Indigo's place was the closest one, so she decided to start here. Her hands felt sweaty despite the snowy weather and temperature.

"Just gimme a sec!" Indigo shouted. Things being moved made a racket, which worried Sugarcoat that the neighbors would complain soon after. After a set of loud clicking of metal locks, the door was opened, and Indigo's surprised face greeted Sugarcoat. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey. Can I come in?" Sugarcoat rubbed her glove-covered hands, desperate for warmth.

"That depends. What do you want?"

"I came here to apologize."

"Apologize?" Indigo's eyebrow rose. "For what?"

Sugarcoat gulped. "For being a bad friend. I never really thought much about you and I just want everyone to be happy. I tried to control us, and I thought through leadership, I could make us better friends. I was stupid to even think of that. Friendship isn't about doing the best course of action but rather doing the best interest of you and your friends. And I didn't do that. For that, I am sorry."

Sugarcoat closed her eyes, nervous of Indigo's reaction. She braced herself for the hurtful words to come.

"Yeah, I guess I'm sorry too."

"Huh?" Sugarcoat opened her eyes and saw Indigo scratching the back of her head.

"You're not the only one who made mistakes you know. I know we're buddies and all, but I still treated most of you like crap, and I knew that. I knew that, and I still keep doing it. I guess I'm taking you all for granted."

Sugarcoat couldn't believe what she heard. She thought she was the only one who had wronged them. To hear Indigo realizing her mistake made her want to apologize even for thinking Indigo was not capable of such.

"I forgive ya, Sugarcoat. You don't have to do the same for me. I know what I did, and you too. Yet you still keep hangin' with me." Indigo gave Sugarcoat a small smile.

Sugarcoat hugged Indigo. She couldn't help herself.

"Whoa there, girl. I don't swing that way."

"Shut up."

* * *

Sugarcoat rang the doorbell to Sunny Flare's home. It was a white mansion of three stories high, with a fountain in front. The intercom next to the doorbell rang to life.

"Who's there?" a voice asked, not belonging to Sunny.

"It's Sugarcoat. Is Sunny there?"

"Oh, the glasses nerd. Hold on. Sunny! The nerd is looking for you!"

Sugarcoat heard footsteps approaching the intercom.

"Thanks, Moonlight," Sunny said. "Sugarcoat, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here too!" Indigo shouted.

"Don't tell me; you're here because of the gifts again," Sunny growled.

"No, I came here to apologize." Sugarcoat was ready to give her apologetic speech one more time. She steeled herself and opened her mouth to speak.

"Yeah, me too!" Indigo said. "You see, Sugarcoat came to me and apologized for being a crappy friend, so I apologized too since I was a crappy friend too. Look, I know you hate me for being rude, or 'uncouth', as you said, but I want you to know that I really want to apologize now. Sugarcoat made me realize that friends are important, and you're… you're my friend too, Sunny."

The intercom suddenly turned off.

"Hello? Hello!? Sunny!? Hey!"

As Indigo was screaming to the intercom, the mansion's front doors opened. Sunny's eyes were wet with tears, ruining her makeup.

"Whoa, you look messed up," Indigo commented.

Sunny proceeded to hug the two of them and let them go. "I'm sorry too. I know I can be pushy and annoying. I'm sorry."

Sugarcoat pushed her glasses. "I know. You can be a bit too much of a drama queen."

"Well, you didn't have to say that!" Sunny cried out. "Look what you two did to my make-up!"

"If you ask me, you don't even need make-up, Sunny." Indigo pushed herself off the hug. "I mean, natural beauty's best, right?"

"Oh please," Sunny said as she wiped the tears, and ruined foundation and mascara off her smiling face. "You obviously haven't seen a before and after a photoshoot."

* * *

The duo became a trio and their next destination couldn't be more obvious: Sour Sweet's home. They were determined to trek through the snow. Nothing would stop them from reaching Sour Sweet's home, not even the cold weather brought about by the snowing falling on-

"Can we go back to my place? I think I should've worn my trenchcoat instead. The colors really don't look good with my pants and boots," Sunny said as she kept looking at her jacket with displeasement.

Indigo just looked at Sunny with disbelief and annoyance. Sugarcoat didn't listen and kept walking to Sour Sweet's.

Sour Sweet's home was… in the same apartment building as Indigo's. Sugarcoat felt like hitting herself for being stupid in emotional times. She just hoped she wouldn't remember this day, but she already knew Indigo wouldn't let her forget.

"You know, you came to me first. How come we're only coming here now?" Indigo asked.

"What?" Sunny's eyes widened. "Sugarcoat, why only come here after going through all the trouble of going to my place? Pretty far from here."

Sugarcoat ignored their words and knocked at Sweet's door.

"Coming!" After loud thuds of footsteps and clinking of locks, the door opened. "What can I do for you~?" Sour Sweet said sweetly until she saw the three of them. "Oh. You guys. Here to gang me up on the present, huh?"

Sugarcoat cleared her throat, ready to unload her words to Sour Sweet.

"Sweet, I want you to know that I'm sorry," Sunny said as she stepped in front of Sour Sweet. "We've been friends for long, and yet a simple fight over presents easily ruined our friendship. I'm ashamed of how low I've gotten. I value our friendship, Sweet. You are my first friend in school, after all."

Sour Sweet had a face of surprise and confusion. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because they did that to me!" Sunny gestured to the other two. "And that made me realize that I was wrong too. That I'm a jerk to my best friend."

"You think I'll just forgive you, just like that?" Sour Sweet said bitterly. Sunny looked sad and disappointed, but then Sour Sweet held her hand tightly. "Because I can. And I already have."

"Oh~ You'll make me ruin my make-up again!" Sunny started to wipe her tears away from her face before they even fell.

* * *

Sugar had a plan now that she had gathered the other three. She wasn't sure if it would work, but nonetheless, that's what she had been doing the whole night. Uncertainty became her familiar. After telling the three her plan, they all went home. They were meeting again in front of Lemon Zest's house.

When they did, each of them carried a box, with exception of Sugarcoat and Indigo; Indigo held an electric guitar.

They marched in front of Lemon Zest's front door. Sugarcoat looked at her friends and gave them a nod. With that, Indigo started to strum her guitar. Sugarcoat clearly her throat, and began to sing.

 _A friend for life_

 _That's what you are to me_

 _A friend for life_

 _That's what you are to me_

Indigo kept strumming and stepped forward. The house's door opened, and Lemon Zest stood there, surprised and unsure what to do. Indigo sang:

 _I couldn't see what was_

 _Right there in front of me_

 _Turned my back_

 _Got my mind off track, yeah_

 _You saw a world that was something new entirely_

 _Helped me to see all the possibilities_

 _Oh, like a star in the daylight_

 _Or like a diamond at night_

 _Your light was hidden from my sight_

 _And then, all of them sang:_

 _A friend for life_

 _That's what you are to me_

 _A friend for life_

 _That's what you are to me_

This time, it was Sour Sweet who stepped forward and sang.

 _Every friendship is tested_

 _You say you're sincere, but it's all unclear now_

 _But with a word, everything changes_

 _And just like that, you and I are right back_

 _Oh, like a star in the daylight (Star in the daylight)_

 _Or like a diamond at night (Diamond at night)_

 _Your light will shine when the time is right_

 _And then, all of them sang:_

 _A friend for life_

 _That's what you are to me_

 _A friend for life_

 _That's what you are to me_

Sugarcoat sang:

 _When I put my hand out and I thought I would fall_

 _You knew what I needed and you came around to fix it all_

 _A friend for life_

 _That's what you are to me_

 _A friend for life_

 _That's what you are to me_

 _A friend for life_

 _That's what you are to me_

 _(Like a star in the daylight)_

 _A friend for life_

 _That's what you are to me_

 _(Like a diamond at night)_

 _That's what you are to me_

There was silence after their song. Lemon Zest just stared at her friends who just Christmas caroled in front of her house, and they weren't even singing a Christmas song.

"What, you guys think a song is gonna make it all better?" Lemon Zest said to them as chilly puffs came out of her mouth. "You think after all your selfishness I'm just gonna forget all that!?"

Lemon Zest's teary eyes stared at Sugarcoat, who front lined the group. Others were avoiding Lemon Zest's gaze.

"Of course not," Sugarcoat answered. "I know you were hurt. We all did, and we're sorry for that. We just got lost in picking which is the perfect gift for you."

"Huh?" Lemon Zest looked confused.

"Listen up, Lemon Head," Indigo stepped forward. "When we were at the movies, we all had the same presents for you because of your wishlist from Facebook. So we just got angry at each other for getting the same thing."

"So, we decided to convince each other who should change their gifts," Sunny Flare said.

"And we got into a really bad fight," Sour Sweet said blankly.

"You really all got the same presents for me?" Lemon Zest asked, to which they all nodded in response.

"So," Sugarcoat said as she stepped closer to Lemon Zest. "We decided to just give you what we always thought you'd wanted."

"Let me go first!" Indigo ran into the confused Lemon Zest and handed her the electric guitar. "I thought you always wanted to try one of these."

Lemon Zest held the guitar and looked on the label. "Isn't this guitar from your collection!? This is precious to you!"

"Well, duh! That's why I'm giving it to you!" Indigo placed her arm over Lemon's shoulder.

"I can't even play guitar!"

"And that's why I'm teaching you, Lemon Head." Indigo placed her arm around Lemon's head.

"Really!?"

"Besides, I can't really think of anything else to give you, and it saves me money."

Lemon Zest gave Indigo a hug. "Thank you! I always wanted to learn how to jam."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Indigo returned her hug and pushed her away. "But we're not done yet!"

"My turn." Sour Sweet stepped in front of Lemon Zest. "Look, I know I might now be the best person to ask things about, but I'm glad you still talk to me even when I just, you know."

"Talking kindly then bitter?" Lemon Zest said blankly.

"Yeah, that." Sour Sweet handed her a small box. "Go on, open it."

Lemon Zest opened the box and inside was a photo frame of them together. While most of them were mostly doing stupid faces as they photobomb, Lemon Zest was the only one looking at the photo with her grinny smile. It was supposed to be Sour Sweet's selfie.

"It's us! I thought you deleted this?"

"Well, I just can't bring myself to do it. I thought we don't really have good photographs of us together so I just printed this one."

"I love it!" And with that, a hug came to Sour Sweet. "I really do."

"Me too."

Lemon Zest let go of Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare stepped up.

"Dearie me, did we ever talked who goes first?" Sunny gave Lemon Zest a box tied with a ribbon. "I think you'll like it."

Lemon Zest wore the guitar strap and push the guitar on her back. She then had Sour hold the frame and then took the box from Sunny. She pulled the ribbon and pulled the lid. Inside, she saw a costume all too familiar to her: a Daring Do costume, complete with her pith helmet.

"I thought you hate cosplays?" Lemon asked as she held the hat.

"I do. But it's for you, and that's enough explanation for me."

As Lemon Zest was about to hug her, she pushed her hand forward.

"No hugs for me."

But she did it anyway.

"Just this once."

When Lemon Zest let go of Sunny Flare, she looked at Sugarcoat.

"Now, what do you have for me?"

Sugarcoat looked down. She was empty handed and she couldn't face Lemon. Her hands balled into fists.

"I really have nothing other than the gift we all had before all this. To be honest, I just wanted to give you exactly what you wanted, and I went ahead and bought those headphones for you, and now, I don't want to ruin the moment by giving you just that. It just isn't special. I never really thought of anything to give other than that."

Indigo Zap slapped Sugarcoat's head in the back.

"What are you saying? You gave her the best gift in the world! Heck, you gave it to us too!"

"What are you talking about?" Sugarcoat turned and looked at Indigo as she rubbed the spot Indigo probably hit too hard.

"It probably won't even be matched by any of the gifts we brought here," Sour Sweet said.

"Dearie, you should know; you're the smartest among us," Sunny said as she placed her hand on Sugarcoat"s shoulder.

"But I didn't bring the headphones. What else can I give her or even to all of you?"

Sour Sweet held Sugarcoat's hands and placed them on top of hers as she looked at her eyes.

"You brought us back together. And that is something so sweet that I can't even do."

Did she? Sugarcoat couldn't believe it. All she wanted to do was to apologize to all of them. She followed her heart for the first time, and she never thought of consequences. Sugarcoat felt like crying, but she held back her tears. She shook her head.

"No, it wasn't just me, it was all of us," Sugarcoat said as she wiped her eyes.

"Come on, Sugarcoat. Who visits in the middle of the night just to apologize to her friends?" Indigo said.

"You're the one who brought us all here." Sunny Flare said as she smiled. "Though it is bad for my complexion."

They all laughed at her comment. "It"s true!"

"You did that?" Lemon Zest asked Sugarcoat. "For me? For us?"

Sugarcoat wanted to say she did it for them, that she valued their friendship so much that she couldn't let it go after they just figured out to be better people on others and she liked being with them. That seeing them happy made her happy too. She wanted to say a lot more and explain like how she usually answered. But she only managed to say one word.

"Yes."

Lemon Zest hugged Sugarcoat tightest.

"Thanks, Sugar." It was a whisper from Lemon Zest.

Sugarcoat wasn't used to hugging Lemon, so she awkwardly returned the hug. She didn't realize that she was also smiling her biggest one.

"Group hug!" Lemon Zest suddenly screeched.

"Alright!" Indigo was first to pile in and soon the other two followed suit. Giggles and smiles were shared by the five girls.

Sugarcoat felt warmth in her body, and for the first time, in her heart too. It was something so foreign to her, so alien. Yet, it was a feeling she never knew she wanted all along. Yes, this is right, she thought. If happiness is what comes from following my heart, then I'm glad that, for once, I listened to it. The winter seemed to have faded as she cherished the moment.

"Come to think of it, this is pretty sappy. Can I let go now?" Indigo tried to pull out, but the girls toppled on her gripped tightly.

"Nope!" They all answered and shared a laugh.


End file.
